In Traverse Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
This is how (Sora and Ryan awakes in a sleepy town. He looks around with a great sense of nostalgia) Sora: Huh? This is... Traverse Town? Ryan: It is, Sora. (They looks down) Sora: Hey, what's with my clothes? Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic. (He checks out his outfit, the red and black fabric, and the white straps crossing his chest. He stomps his foot against the ledge floor. And Ryan's Outfit is Blue Over the rooftops, a figure jumps at lightning fast speed) Sora: What happened to Riku? Ryan: My brother.. Crash and Sci-Ryan? Where are they? (Sora jumps onto the railing of the ledge) Sora (shouting): Riku! Hellooo? Rikuuu! Ryan: Brother! Sci-Ryan! Crash! Where are you!? ????: Shut it. Sora: Huh? ???? 2: Talk about noise... (Sora and Ryan sees a boy in blue with a Yellow Cat hanging from the roof above them and falls off the ledge. Sora and Ryan picks themselves up off the ground as the boy and cat jumps down in front of them, his bright orange hair contrasting his large blue headphones with a Cowboy Robot Cat) ????: Sora and Ryan, right? Sora: Yeah, but, uh... how do you know that? (The Robot Cat grabs Sora and Ryan's hand and opens his palm) ????: Looks like you're not a Player. Sora: A Player? Ryan: What is a player? ????: C'mon, keep up. In the Game. (He and the Robot Cat shows their own palm to Sora and Ryan's, which reads "43:09" in red-lit numbers, slowly counting down) ????: Players get marked with the time limit. And this Game, I can't afford to lose. I need my Game partner. Sora: Okay... We don't know about any "Game," but can we help? ???? 2: What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look-- sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's with someone else. Sora: Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend? Ryan: Beside, we like to make one. (The boy and then robot cat turns away from Sora) ????: Now we're friends? It's not that easy. Sora: Not saying it is, but...you could make it easier. ????: Yeah, sounds great. Whatever. Sora: Cool! Lead the way. (The boy jumps toward a lamppost and swings around it, much to Sora's surprise. He leaps from the lamppost to a railing and slides upwards, making a huge leap into the air, and landing near the back of the accessory shop. Sora gives a small laugh and follows him to the Second District) Sora: Hey, I didn't catch your name. (Several dog-like creatures appear around them) ????: Dream Eaters! (One tries to attack the boy, but he dodges) Sora: That's a weird name. ???? 2: Not him. Them. (He points toward the creatures and the same one makes for another attack) Sora: Right. I knew that! (The boy jumps back and a cat-like creature appears and attacks one of the enemies. It starts to lead it down an alleyway) ????: Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up! Sora: Got it! (They whips out their Keyblade) ????: Oh uh, and...it's Neku. ??? 2: Dora Kid. Sora: Huh? Dora Kid: It's our names. Dora Kid. Neku: Neku Sakuraba. You asked. Sora (smiling): "Neku Sakuraba." That's a mouthful! Ryan: Dora Kid... That is a strange name. Neku: No. It's really not. (Sora laughs) Sora: C'mon, Neku. Let's take 'em! Ryan: Ok, Sora. Let us and Dora Kid fight. (They defeat all the Dream Eaters and Sora takes a closer look at Neku's cat-like companion. It meows and prances around happily) Sora: These things with you--they're Dream Eaters, too? Neku: Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need some extra help. Think you could control them? Dora Kid: Beisde maybe you can handle them. Sora: Sure. I guess... Ryan: Aww. They're so cute. (The scene flashes back to the conversation with Yen Sid) Yen Sid: If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the "Sleeping Keyholes," are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness--but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. (He waves his hand and it glows with a white aura) Yen Sid: But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. (The small image of a dog-like creature appears on the wizard's desk) Yen Sid: They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds-- "Nightmares," which devour happy dreams--and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the Nightmares. (A lighter colored version of the creature appears beside it. It paws the air cutely and rolls over) Yen Sid: The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world. (In Traverse Town, Sora acquires a Spirit called "Meow Wow" and fights Dream Eaters alongside it, catching up to Neku in the Third District. Neku and Dora Kid stands in the square and gazes upward) Neku: We brought you Sora and Ryan! We had a bargain! Sora: What's the matter, Neku? (A figure in a black cloak approaches the ledge and looks down to them) Sora: No way! Ryan: Him again! (They readies their Keyblades and the figure leaps into the air) Neku: Hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt them! Dora Kid: What are you doing!? (Neku and Dora kid leap to stop him) Ryan: Wait! Sora: Don't! Neku! They're too dangerous! (Suddenly, Sora and Ryan is overcome by a mysterious sleepiness) Sora: What? Why am I so...sleepy? Ryan: Is it naptime.. already? Sora and Ryan awakes in Traverse Town with a jolt) Sora: Where is they? (They looks up, but sees no one around) Sora: They're both gone. Before we fell asleep, Neku said that he, Dora Kid and that creep in the coat had a "deal." But what was the deal? Are the three of them in league? That can't be right... We never even found Neku and Dora Kid's partner. I guess we should just take a look around. (Sora and Ryan makes their way to the First District and finds a hidden entrance to the Post Office beneath the tall mailbox in the square. Through there, Sora and Ryan travels to the Fourth District) Sora: Wow! Never been this way before! Ryan: Wow. (He spots a large stadium with balloons) Sora: Ooh! What's that? (He sees a young kid with a Green Cat talking to a Moogle) Sora: Hey, um...any chance you're Neku's partner? Ryan: Even Dora Kid's Partner? ?????: Huh? (They turn to face him, the Moogle flapping his tiny wings) ?????: Umm...I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme. ?????: I don't remember. But my name is Dora-Rinho. Sora: You mean...you've lost your memory? Rhyme: Yep. Dora-Rinho: Of course. Sora: Oh. Sorry... Rhyme: Aw, it's no big deal. You know what they always say--"Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." Sora: Yeah...that's true. Huh, "a little help"... I know! Maybe Neku and Dora Kid can jog your memory! Come on, Kids. Let's go find them! Rhyme: Right! Dora-Rinho: Alright! (They walk into the Fifth District, which houses a large multilevel garden. Sora and Ryan looks up and sees Neku and Dora Kid standing on the roof. They reach their level) Sora: Hey, Neku! It's you! Ryan: There you are, Dora Kid! Neku: Sora, Ryan... What? You actually still trust me and Dora Kid? Sora: Of course we do. Neku: But you know that I we tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send us home--us and our partner--but we had to bring you to him first. Sorry. (Neku hangs his head) Sora: No big deal. When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides-- we're friends. Right? Neku: Friends... (Neku and Dora Kid turns to smile at them and Sora and Ryan smiles back) Sora: Oh, hey, Neku--this here is Rhyme. Is she your Game partner? Ryan: And Dora-Rinho. Is he your partner, Dora Kid? Neku: No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else. Dora Kid: Even though, Dora-Rinho is not my partner. (Rhyme and Dora-Rinho vanishes) Neku: Huh? Sora: What? Rhyme! Dora-Rinho! (The cloaked figure appears in the center of the rooftop. Sora and Ryan readies their Keyblade and Neku and Dora Kid runs toward the man, who knocks them away with ease) Sora: Neku! Ryan: Dora Kid! (The figure raises his arms as a large Hockomonkey Nightmare appears, floating in the air above them. A corridor of darkness appears behind the man, who begins to walk inside it) Sora: Huh? Hey, wait! (Sora and Ryan runs forward, but the corridor closes and the Nightmare blocks their path) Sora: Out of our way! (After a tough battle, Sora and Ryan defeats the Hockomonkey. Sora, Ryan, Dora Kid and Neku reach ground level, seeing an image of Riku, Cody, Dora-Nichov and Shiki, who holds her cat doll) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! (Sora and Ryan sees the girl and the brown cat's image run off toward a staircase and they starts to run over to Riku and Cody) ??????: Hold on, Sora and Ryan. A Portal appears behind Sora and Ryan, who watches the image of Riku and Cody run after the girl and brown cat. Joshua appears before Sora, Ryan, Dora Kid and Neku) Neku: Joshua. Joshua: Hello, Neku and Dora Kid. How long the days without you have felt. (Rhyme and Dora-Rinho reappears) Ryan: Dora-Rinho! You're okay! Sora: Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay. (Rhyme smiles) Sora: Neku, Dora Kid, do you know this guy? Neku: Yeah. Joshua. He's our...friend. Sora: Okay... Are you the one who took Rhyme and Dora-Rinho away? And...why do you know our name? Joshua: If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme and Dora-Rinho. I'm hanging on to their dreams for their. They're my Portal. (Sora crosses his arms, looking very confused) Joshua: Let's just say, their dreams are a gateway between worlds. Next question--how could I possibly know your name--right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you--I dreamed you up. I know your best friend, Riku and your brother, Cody, too. I also know your CPA friend Sci-Ryan and a bandicoot named Crash. Sora: Really? You know Riku? Ryan: And my Brother? Joshua: Well, yeah. I'm kind of omniscient. Sora: Then, where are they? Joshua: They're right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world. Ryan: You mean...another Traverse Town? Can we get there with your Portal thing? Joshua: Sad to say, it won't work for you. My "Portal thing" only opens for the one with Rhyme and Dora-Rinho's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two...I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy. (Sora and Ryan sees the cloaked figure walk down the stairs in pursuit of Riku and Cody) Sora: Him again. (Neku, Dora Kid, Dora-Rinho and Rhyme sense something behind them and see an image of Shiki, Dora-Nichov, El-Matadora and Beat, who is yelling across the water, and they saw the image of Sci-Ryan, Crash, Dora Med, Wang Dora and Dorapin talking to something) (The figure takes off his hood, revealing yellow eyes and long silver hair) Sora: Who's...that? (The image's form flickers and vanishes.) Rhyme: Beat... Dora-Rinho: Dora Med... Dora Kid: Dora-Nichov... Neku: Shiki... Sora: Riku... Ryan: Crash... Sci-Ryan... Brother... Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts